An Unfortunate Error
by ebirdgirl96
Summary: Gaius is sick and Merlin sets off to deliver medicine to Gaius' patients. Unfortunately, Merlin doesn't know the first thing about which remedies to give and disaster ensues. How will Merlin right the wrongs he has caused? Hope you like my first fanfic! Please review :)


A tall young man with dark hair entered a room filled with an eclectic assortment of herbs, bottles, and medicines. Other than himself, no one seemed to be around. He frowned.

"Gaius, are you here?"

He crossed the room to the bed where his beloved friend and mentor lay still.

"Gaius, what's wrong, are you all right."

Gaius groaned.

"Obviously not. This is bad Gaius, you need to make your rounds. People are asking for you."

The old man heaved. "Waa-the," he gasped.

"Gaius, I really don't know what that means."

Gaius reached weakly for a cup.

"Oh, I see, you're thirsty. One moment."

Gaius drank deeply and when his voice returned, "Merlin, you idiot-"

"It's okay. You're sick, you're tired. No worries, I'll take care of everything. Whatever it is you do, it can't be too hard-"

"Merlin-"

"You just rest and get better. I'm sure you'll be fine, now where is your schedule..."

Gaius struggled to sit up. "Merlin, no, you have no idea what you're-"

"Shh, you just lie down, I've got everything under control..."

Merlin backed into a low table sending tiny bottles of herbal remedies to the floor. Once the mess was cleaned up, he grabbed the list of Gaius' patients and filled a basket with promising looking bottles. He was eager to please the man who had graciously given him a home in Camelot. Unfortunately, Merlin knew next to nothing about the science of medicine, but he thought to himself, "It can't be too difficult."

Merlin looked at the first name on the list.

Lady Alice, -, warts.

Merlin frowned. Lady Alice had warts? Hopefully she didn't mind that he now knew of her unfortunate affliction. He knocked gently on her door. Her sour-faced maid opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"I have Lady Alice's remedy."

Merlin fumbled around the basket and examined a bottle filled with blue liquid. He studied it skeptically but the irritated maid grabbed the bottle and slammed the door before Merlin could protest. He winced. Hopefully whatever was in the bottle would not harm Lady Alice in any way.

Merlin delivered remedies to all the patients on Gaius' list, including the King. Apparently Uther was losing on the battlefront of his head in a war against lice. Merlin gave Uther the worst smelling bottle of all. Whatever was inside, the lice were bound to dislike.

Once Merlin had made his way through the palace, he hurried to Arthur's chambers to discover a very royal mess. The food Merlin had left for Arthur's breakfast was left untouched on its plate and clothing lay strewed about on the floor.

"Couldn't dress yourself very well now could you," muttered Merlin to himself.

"You really seem to think me entirely incompetent don't you."

Merlin spun around to see Arthur leaning against the doorframe.

"Ah, didn't see you there, sire."

"Obviously. Now, would you like to explain why you weren't here this morning to assist me."

"I was busy."

"You've taken to drinking in the morning then. You really are quite worthless, aren't you."

Merlin heaved under the weight of the heavy laundry basket. "I was making Gaius' rounds, he's ill."

"Isn't that lovely. I'm sure you won't mind polishing my armor, washing my laundry, cleaning this filth and bringing up water for my bath, hmm?"

"Sounds fun," and with that, Merlin bolted from the room, spilling Arthur's laundry in the process."

Merlin returned to Gaius to see the old man waiting for him.

"Is something wrong, Gaius?"

"Something is decidedly wrong, Merlin. Please tell me, do you ever pay attention to what you're doing?"

"Um-"

"I was summoned by the king to tend to his hair, which is a most unfortunate shade of pink. Lady Alice's warts have doubled in number and I am receiving numerous complaints regarding the most peculiar and odd afflictions amongst nearly all my patients. Merlin, what did you do?!"

"I, er-"

"You've been with me for some time now," continued Gaius. "I thought you had learned something of the art of healing from me, what were you thinking."

"I don't know," sighed Merlin, running his hands desperately through his hair. "I didn't know what to do. I mean, I figured that if Uther had lice, the most foul smelling potion would be the most useful-"

"Merlin, you gave Uther the Lady Morgana's rosewater bath potion."

"Well it certainly smelled foul."

"Merlin!"

"Sorry."

"I don't know how you will undo the harm you have caused, but I fear for you when my patients discover who was responsible for their unfortunate ailments"

Merlin slunk out the door to begin the chores Arthur had gleefully assigned to him. As he went on his way, two guards stopped him in the hall.

"You are Merlin, the prince' s servant?" Queried one.

"Unfortunately, yes," Merlin replied.

"Unfortunate indeed. Follow us."

Merlin obeyed. It seemed that Gaius was right when he predicted the possible repercussions of Merlin's actions.

The guards led Merlin to the king's throne room where Uther sat scowling, his head covered with an odd-looking leather cap.

"Leave us," he commanded.

Merlin was only too happy to obey.

"Not. You."

"Your majesty?"

"You are Merlin, are you not?"

"I am."

"And did you not deliver this to my chambers yesterday?" Uther asked holding a small bottle containing Morgana's bubble bath.

"I'm afraid I did, your majesty."

"And why, exactly did you do that?"

"Gaius was ill and I was trying to deliver the remedies he'd prescribed, but I couldn't exactly tell them apart."

"What did you give me?"

"The wrong one?"

"But what is it?"

"Please, sire-"

"Answer me, boy or I'll have your head!" Roared Uther.

Merlin stared at his feet. "I believe it to be the Lady Morgana's bath water treatment, sire."

Uther's face turned an unusual shade of red, his jaw tightly clenched. Merlin cringed at the frightening sight.

"You really are a bloody fool, and you shall pay for your foolishness," bellowed Uther. "From this moment on, you are discharged from my service, you no longer will be Arthur's servant, and you will not be permitted to live in this castle. You have until tonight to pack your bags and leave. Now get out of my sight."

Merlin stumbled into Gaius' room.

"Merlin, what happened?" Gaius questioned worriedly."

"I've been banished, disposed of, discharged from the king's service Gaius. After all I've done, one mistake and he disposes of me. I've saved his damned backside many times and this is what I get!"

"Oh Merlin-"

"I have to leave by tonight, or else."

"Well, perhaps in time it will blow over. You have friends here, Arthur will put it a good word for you."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"He cares for you more than you give him credit for."

"Well, he certainly has odd ways of showing his appreciation. All I've done for him and his family and-"

"Merlin, ranting won't change anything."

Gaius and Merlin put Merlin's few belongings in a leather satchel. The door to the infirmary opened and Gwen flew in.

"Merlin," she gasped, "is it true that Uther has commanded you to leave?"

"It is, Gwen."

"Oh my. Well, in that case, I insist you stay with me; I have a pallet you can use. It's not much, but it's something." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you Gwen, I'll be in your debt."

"You've always been such a good friend to me, Merlin. I cannot believe that Uther couldn't look past a silly mistake see you for the loyal and trustworthy servant you are," she finished emphatically.

"Thanks, Gwen, but I dyed his hair pink. I think that was enough to prove my incompetence to him."

Gwen turned but not before Merlin saw her conceal a laugh at the mention of Uther's hair.

"It's not funny Gwen-"

"Oh but it is. All the servants are joking about it!"

"Great."

"It's not that bad, come on Merlin, I'll help you with you things. Don't worry, it will blow over eventually."

"Perhaps," Merlin answered gloomily.

Gwen smiled sympathetically. "There is a bright side, you know."

"Is there?"

"You won't have to work day and night for Arthur."

Merlin turned. "On second thought, I believe I shall greatly enjoy my banishment."

Arthur stormed Gaius' chambers without knocking.

"Gaius, have you seen my no good, idiotic, fool of a servant."

"Sire?"

"Merlin! Where the hell is he?"

"Sire, Merlin is no longer here, he's been sent away-"

"Oh really, well when I find him-"

"-by the king," finished Gaius.

Arthur blinked. "Gaius, whatever do you mean?"

"There was an accident, several actually, and the king deemed Merlin unfit to serve here."

"Well, he may be an idiot but he's still my servant, please, tell me where he is."

"He's at Gwen's home, sire."

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur slowly left the room.

On his way down the hall, Morgana approached Arthur.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, Arthur."

"I'm busy."

"Well, that's a fine way to treat me," laughed Morgana catching his arm. "Come on, there's a hunting party leaving soon, I'm going, and I want you to come. It will be dull without you."

Arthur relented and went to change.

It took a while for Arthur to find everything on his own, as well as ready his own horse without assistance. Silently, he cursed Merlin for being a nitwit and getting himself fired. Arthur had threatened to do so many times before, but though he would never admit it, Merlin really was the best servant he had ever had. Not that he was necessarily a good servant, Arthur mused, but because he was more than a servant. He was a friend.

"Took you a while, Arthur," called Morgana. "Having trouble doing things yourself?" she smirked.

"So you heard, Morgana. My imbecilic servant has been sent away by my father."

"Of course I heard, I knew before you did. Your servant is enjoying the hospitality of my servant after all."

Merlin and Gwen laughed as they picked berries in the forest and joked about Arthur and Morgana.

"Morgana snuck out to meet one of the knights yesterday, I was certain she'd be caught," Gwen said. "She had me stand guard in case anyone came, I was so worried they'd be discovered."

"Arthur isn't nearly as exciting, it's always 'Merlin do this, Merlin do that...' I honestly don't miss it much."

"He's not as bad as you make him sound, Merlin," Gwen replied."

"No. He really isn't. He's worse. Abominable really, I don't know why I ever put up with it."

"Well, don't get too comfortable, I'm sure he'll try to get you back."

"I hope you're wrong, Gwen."

"I hope you're wrong, Merlin. Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not!" Merlin answered indignantly.

"But you do."

Merlin threw a berry at her and she pelted him with a handful in return.

In the distance, they heard the sounds of dogs barking on the hunt.

"It must be a hunting party from the castle," Gwen said. "Morgana was planning to go but she gave me the day off."

"Don't let them see me," Merlin said hiding behind a bush.

"You're not scared are you?" Gwen giggled.

"After what I did to Uther, I really don't want to see him. Besides it wasn't just Uther who fell victim to my stupidity."

Gwen laughed. " Whatever were you thinking, Merlin?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, you'll need a better hiding place, they're coming this way!"

Merlin began to scramble up a nearby tree. "Come on, Gwen."

"I'm in a dress!"

"No matter. On three, I'll lift you."

"Really, Merlin, I'm not trying to be rude but I'm not sure you're able to-"

Merlin grabbed her hands and murmured a spell under his breath, lifting Gwen easily onto a branch beside him.

"Goodness, Merlin, you really are stronger than you look. Not that you don't look strong, you do, it's just that, well, never mind..."

Merlin grinned, "Look, there's Arthur, hunting some innocent animal."

"I always feel the worst for the deer," sighed Gwen. "They really are lovely creatures. If I was an animal, I would want to be one."

"You might get shot by a crossbow," laughed Merlin.

"I said if I were an animal. I don't exactly want to be one."

At that moment, Arthur lifted his crossbow, and with deadly accuracy, struck a doe in the chest. She stumbled a few steps before falling.

Gwen pursed her lips. "I never saw the sport in hunting."

The men all hurried over to examine the kill, but Morgana allowed her horse to wander over to a grassy area below the tree Merlin and Gwen sat in.

"Great," whispered Merlin. "It will be very odd explaining this should they see us up here."

Morgana dismounted and sat beneath the tree. Suddenly, her horse bolted. Morgana rose to stop her, but then noticed the cause of her horses' fear. Slinking towards her was the largest wolf she had ever seen. Morgana screamed as the wolf pounced, salivating hungrily. She tried to run but tripped over a root. Immediately, the wolf was upon her. Morgana screamed in pain. The knights ran in her direction drawing their swords, but as they approached, a blur of blue and red fell from a tree with remarkable speed, landing on the wolf and dragging it off Morgana.

Merlin, ready with a small knife, plunged the blade into the wolf's chest it's teeth inches from his face. Uther lifted Morgana and shielded her as Arthur decapitated the wolf.

"Merlin?" he said incredulously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Pleasure to see you as well."

"Merlin," gasped Morgana, you saved my life. Thank you."

"Any time my lady," Merlin gasped, and fell to the ground.

"Merlin. Merlin, are you awake."

Merlin blinked as a blurry Gaius slowly came into focus.

"What happened Gaius," Merlin asked, his voice slurring.

"You were bitten by a wolf, you lost a lot of blood, and you saved Morgana. The king has accepted you back into his service. Well done Merlin."

"Oh my-"

"Welcome back-"

"-this is terrible."

"What? Whatever do you mean," Gaius asked, surprised.

"I mean that I have to work for him again. Oh I could have gotten used to it, Gaius, the carefree lifestyle, the freedom, the liberty, it was absolutely wonderful."

"You were only gone one day-"

"-one day was enough, oh to go back..."

"You know, Arthur was here until you began to wake up, he was so worried about you. I don't think he's as bad as you make him seem."

"Gaius, he uses me for target practice, literally. He really couldn't care less."

"I think you misjudge him."

At that moment, Arthur reentered the room.

"So, Merlin, you're finally awake. I'm sure you'll be pleased to learn that you are now back in my service."

"I'm ecstatic. This is me being ecstatic."

"How wonderful, now, that really wasn't such a bad injury, a little blood loss, I've seen far worse, besides it was just your arm, you have two of them. Luckily, it only takes one arm to do most of your chores. I'll be ready for dinner in say, seven minutes. See you then." Turning on his heel, Arthur exited the room.

Merlin smiled smugly at Gaius. "What exactly was it you were saying about me misjudging him?"


End file.
